


Cherrybomb

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: The life and adventures of a raider called Cherrybomb in the wastlands.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ben sighed as he swung slowly back and forth beneath the dead charred tree. His legs were bound in thick moldy rope as he hung upside down. He silently cursed at himself for getting caught in a trap like this. If his friends saw him they would no doubt be laughing their asses off at him.   
“Why me?” He asked himself while he attempted to undo the rope once more, only to fail as he wasn’t strong enough to reach up to grab the rope. He was about to give up and scream out for aid when a voice called out behind him.   
“Oh wow I caught a good one today.”   
Quickly turning around Ben was able to see a woman walk out of the brush. She was a tall lady, almost six feet tall dressed in what looked worn-out army pants with a pair of brown muddy boots to match with only a black bar on. She had brown hair that was cut into a sloppy mohawk with the sides of her scalp shaved clean. Her right arm was covered in tattoos of skulls and roses all along with it. Strap to her back was a huge missile launcher with several missiles sticking out of some strap. It didn’t take a genius to understand that this woman must be some crazy Raider.  
“Wow, I didn't think that trap would work.” She chuckled while walking around Ben. “I guessed I lucked out! I’m going to feast tonight!” She let out a cheer while licking her lips.   
Ben panicked at the mention of a feast. Was she going to eat him? Was she some sort of mad cannibal? He couldn’t let this happen.   
“No, wait you don’t want to eat me. I’m...gamey, yeah I taste really bad. Been eating nothing but radroach and Nuka Cola for the past few days. Trust me you don’t want to eat me. I’ll just upset your stomach and make your shit yourself for weeks.”   
The woman paused before frowning. “What else are you good for? You don’t look like you would be a fun dildo so the only good thing left is food. Now hold still ok. I need to find that stupid pistol of mine.”   
Ben was even more confused now. Dildo? Did she mean those sex toys before the war? If that was true then maybe there was a way to escape and not end up as her next meal.  
“No no I’m totally a great dildo. I’m better than some stupid prewar dildos. Trust me all you gotta do is untie me and I can show you.” If he could trick her he may have a chance to run off and get far away from her.  
The woman cocked a brow but slowly a large grin formed on her face. “Really? That’s some big talk you got there meat sack. Well, consider me curious.” She reached around her back and dug into her small bag. Ben thought she was looking for a knife but instead she pulled out some sort of collar.   
“Wait what is..” Before Ben could finish his sentence the woman rushed forward and snapped the collar around his neck. After a second there was a beep.   
“There we go. Can’t have you running off once I let you down. Say hello to your new friend the bomb collar. This puppy will go BOOM the moment you get too far away from me or if you tried anything funny with me. It will make your whole head go KaBoom!” She laughed while staring at Ben.   
“Now then Dildo let’s see what you got.” With that, she walked over to where the rope was tied off and sliced it in two.   
Ben came crashing to the ground with a soft thud, letting out a groan of pain and frustration. He couldn’t believe she placed a bomb collar around him. So much for getting away. He glanced up to see the madwoman approach him.  
“Alright, Dildo let’s see if your worth your weight in sex or food. You can call me Cherrybomb, Mistress, or Madam Cherry. Either way, don’t talk unless I tell you to.” She laughed before shoving Ben back to the ground and taking her knife to rip open his pants.   
“Whoa,” Cherrybomb spoke as a thick cock sprang up to greet her. Her warm brown eyes went wide at the sight. “Fuck me this is looking good. Most of the guys I catch can’t even semi-hard let alone a full-on hardon. Don’t tell me you’re turned on by the danger of dying? Hehehe guess we got something in common Dildo~. Mmmmm time for a taste test~” Cherrybomb snorted a bit before sliding her warm tongue up Ben’s shaft. He hated to admit it but her tongue felt nice against his fear boner.   
“Ahhh fuck.” He grunted while looking at her. She looked really hot, in a psycho crazy sort of way.   
“Hey, no talking. You're my dildo, not my lover. Shut up and let me enjoy this.” She barked to him before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucking on it like it was some sort of treat.   
Ben did his best not to speak but it was hard while his cock was being sucked on. The pleasure that was tickling his mind was only making his shaft harder against her soft warm lips.   
After a few minutes, Cherrybomb pulled away.   
“Fuck not bad. Alright, I’m soaked enough for it now.” She forced down her pants, exposing her glistening lips to Ben. “Time for real fun.” The moment she said that she jumped onto Ben’s lap, slapped her hips down on his cock, and took the whole thing in one go.   
“AHhhhhh fuck yes!”   
“Ohhh fuck!” Ben cried out from the sudden slam of her body on him. He hadn’t expected that at all.  
“No talking Dildo. Now work those hips and make me cum. Oh and don’t think about cumming yourself unless I say so. If I feel you cum before I give the work I’m going to blow our head off and eat your corpse!”  
Ben merely nodded to her.   
“Good now then.” Cherrybomb raised her hips only to slam them down hard. “Ohhhh fuck that is thick~ Fuck better some those broken prewar dildos I collect. Mmmm come on then you said you were the best. Fuck me like you mean it dildo!” Cherrybomb slammed herself up and down on Ben’s cock, riding him like some sort of toy.   
“Mmmmmm fuck.” He grunted while trying to hold out. Her pussy was warm and tight and it had been days since he had a chance to masturbate. His cock was demanding release but he didn’t want to end up dead. He fought against his desires and worked his hips against Cherrybomb, slamming up every time she lifted her hips. He needed to make her cum, to force her to give in. He gave it his all to make this crazy bomb bitch climax on his cock.   
“Oh fuck...fuck...ohhh fuck yes..fucking yes dammit AHHHH FUCK!” Cherrybomb screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body shook and seized up, squeezing Ben’s cock so hard while she climaxed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she was having a violent orgasm on top of him.   
“Ahhh fuck!” Ben couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a sudden jerk of his hips, he climaxed into Cherrybomb, cumming deep into her unprotected folds with thick rich cum. He felt his body grow tired from the intense climax.   
Silence fell over the pair until Cherry slowly moved and looked down at Ben.  
“Fuck that was great. Hell, you make for a good dildo after all. No way I can eat you now but fuck I got to train you better. You came inside me without permission. Hehehe well, it's ok after all it's fun to break in and train new toys.” She spoke with a wide craze look in her eyes. Ben began to wonder if being eaten would have been a better fate for him after all.


	2. Mr. Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry works on a Mr. Handy robot

“Work your stupid piece of junk!” Cherry shouted while slamming a hammer into the side of the Mr. Handy robot that lay before her. The lifeless robot’s body shook on the workbench and it now had an impressive dent in its chassis.   
“Arrrgggghhhhhh work you stupid hunk of junk! Come on how hard can it be to get one of your scrap heaps to work right. I did what that stupid computer said to do so work!” She bashed it again and to her surprise, she could hear its motor starting up and its limbs slowly starting to twitch.   
“Ahhhhh fuck yes! Finally!” a grin took hold of her face as she took a step back. Slowly the Mr. Handy Robot began to start up, its engines starting up which allowed it to hover in place. Mr. Handy that Cherry had was a modified version. Its chassis was painted bright red and instead of having a claw, buzzsaw, and flamethrower attachment it had three bright pink long dildo’s attached to it. It was Cherry’s very own sexbot.   
“Ok, fucker what is your name and you better get it right this time.”   
“Hello, I am Mr. Fucker, your personal sexbot. Hello Mistress Cherry how may I be of service for you today?”   
“FUCK YES!! FUCKING FINALLY!” Chery shouted with joy. “Alright, it fucking finally works. Fucking hell this was a pain but the payoff is going to be worth it!” Cherry quickly began to strip out of her tattered clothes, tossing them around the messy workshop that she had made out of an old Red Rocket station. Once she was completely naked she pushed everything off the workbench, tossing tools, gears, parts all over the floor before hopping up onto the bench. She bent over on the bench, lifting her ass up into the air. “Ok Fucker get your metal ass over here and fuck me like you were made to!”   
“Right away Madam.” Mr. Fucker floated over to Cherry and began to move the dildo mounted arms around. He brought a thick pink one up to her rear and with careful motion began to pump it into her already moist pussy.   
“Ahhhhhhh fuck yeah that’s it! Mmmmmm fuck don’t you stop your tin can piece of junk!” Cherry barked the order to the robot and within seconds she could feel it moving the dildo harder and faster inside her. The sound of his sliding in and out of her drooling lips put a smile on her face.   
“Ahhh fuck yes Mmmmm gods this is great.” Cherry couldn’t help but grin. It had been months since she had a good fuck and that was due to a Super Mutant getting caught in one of her traps. Still, while the green brute was fun to fuck he didn’t last as long as she wanted him to. Which was why she was forced to build her perfect partner. Sure she missed that warm tough of a person on her but there was nothing like having a machine just brutally pound you and not care if you were in pain or scream in heated bliss.   
“Ahhhhh fucking hell this is awesome!!! Fuck keep going Mr. Fucker!”   
“Right away. Activating double penetration mode.” Mr. Handy swirled another dildo arm around, this one a ridged pink dildo that was a bit longer than the first. In a flash, it switched out the wet thick dildo and had the new one slide into her soaked folds before taking the used dildo and thrusting it down into her ass.   
The moment Cherry felt both dildos enter her she let out the loudest scream in her life.   
“AHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!!!” She nearly shot up from the workbench but Mr. Fucker had her pinned down to it with the two dildo swords speared into her ass and pussy. They moved in perfect sync. When one pushed in the other pulled out and soon they were moving at such a pace that not even Cherry could hold out from the intense pleasure that was being assaulted onto her body. All she could do was scream and moan with her foul tongue, baring her teeth as she was forced to ride out orgasm after orgasm.   
“Ahhhh fuck fuck FUCK!!! Ahhhh shit god damn Holy fucking hell bells!” She could feel her strength slowly leaving her limbs, the sex robot was proving to be too much even for her.  
“Ahhhh Shit ok ahhhh ok stop. Ahhhh mmm fuuuccckk stop it!”   
“Target goal not yet reached. Only twelve orgasms of the fifty mark have been reached. Will not increase speed and begin to spin.” The dildos buried inside her holds soon began to spin around, like huge drills that were driving further into her body.   
“AHHHHH FUCK FUCK NO NO COME AHHHHH ON!” Cherry desperately tried to push off from the workbench, to get away from the made robot and find a way to stop him but it was impossible. Mr.Fucker had her pin and with each passing second, he was forcing her to cum her brains out which only made her body feel even weaker. Fear began to set in her mind. Would she even be alive after all of this? Was this how her life was going to end, by being fucked to death but a fucked up robot? She swore if she lived through this she was going to bust this tine can wide open and swear off from robot sex as long as she lived.


	3. Explosive Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherrybomb goes on a blind date

Cherry let out a silent sigh while slowly drowning out the one-sided conversation that was happening before her. She couldn’t believe how boring the so-called date was going. When her friend Bombshell told her about this guy she met she thought she was going to be in for a real treat. A night to remember, the time of her life. Excitement, danger, thrills! Instead, she found herself sitting across an average looking man while sharing a meal in the dugout in Diamond City. Thankfully the place was mostly empty with soft music filling in as background noise. She even came dress to impress, washing not just her hair but her body down with some clean water and soap that she had been saving and pulling out her favorite red dress for the occasion. But so far the date had been a total bore.   
“You alright Cherry? I’m not talking too much am I?” the man called Darek asked. He was an average looking guy with short brown hair, dull green eyes, some freckles along his cheeks while sporting a body that looked like he grew up on a farm. In short an average looking dude.  
“Huh oh yeah I’m fine. You were saying?”   
“I was just remarking how amazing it is to see such a city thriving under such harsh conditions, to see the people going about their day and…” At this point, Cherry lost interest in the conversation once more. She still couldn’t understand why Bombshell would set her up with such a boring dude. Bombshell was all about excitement, fun, blowing shit up, and fucking the best guys around. So for her to recommend Darek was puzzling for Cherry. With a curious glance, Cherry decided to find out why  
“Hey Darek why the fuck did Bombshell speak so highly of you? Hate to say it but your far from smoking hot and I doubt you lived a wild dangerous life. The only thing left that would impress her would be that you’re packing a monster cock in your pants but you’re not acting like a stud or evn rimming with confidence. So what is the deal? Why did Bombshell set you up with me on this date?”   
Darek stopped talking, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. He glanced around before fidgeting in his seat. “Well um it’s not something I like to brag about. It’s rather embarrassing and I’ve been made fun of in the past for it. Bombshell was the only woman I met who didn’t mind it and seem to enjoy it. So when she said she knew a friend who would be ok with it and would enjoy my company I figure it was worth a shot to come here for the date.” He offered up a weak smile while taking a tip of NukaCola.   
“Wait...are you saying you are packing? Like some sort of mutant cock or what not? Get out of town, for real? Most be a real monster looking cock if people made fun of you for it.”   
“Something like that. I use to get teased a lot growing up, saying how my mother must have fucked a Deathclaw for me to come out looking like I did.”   
“ Ok now, you’re pulling my leg, no way that is true.” Cherry snickered as she lifted her lep up to brush against his thigh but stopped when she felt her foot press up against something thick. With a puzzled expression, she pressed on it again, shocked to discover it wasn’t his leg. Glancing up she could see Darke was red in the face and she suddenly felt it push back against her foot.   
“No fucking way.” Cherry dove under the table, not caring if anyone saw her or not. With her nimble hands, she pulled Darke’s pants down and got smacked in the face by something thick and hard. It was like getting smacked in the face by a metal bat.  
“Fuck me!” She shouted out, feeling her cheek slightly sore while taking in the sight of the beast before her. It was huge, over three inches thick, and almost ten inches long. The real shocker though was that is did look like a Deathclaw cock, right down to the shape of the head and the thick balls that hung at the base.   
“This is why Bombshell talked my ear off about you! You little fucker! You had this thing the whole time? We could have been fucking each other brains out by now!”   
“Cherry keep your voice down people are going to hear you and stare over here,” Darek spoke while trying to pull the table clothes further down to hide Cherry.  
“Who the fuck cares. I got here a man who is easy on the eyes, not a total dickwad, and is packing a real monster of a cock before me. Screw what others may say you are the perfect guy for me Darek.”   
“Cherry!” Darek hissed at her but his cock twitched with excitement at her words.   
“Awwww well at least this part of you is honest. Now hold onto your drink Darek because the night has just started!” With that Cherry took the tip of Darek’s cock into her mouth, happily moaning around it while she felt it twitch and throb against her lips. He was thick alright, almost impossible to get into her mouth but Cherry wasn’t one for giving up when she finally had something she had been craving for so long.   
“Ahhhhh oh fuck! Ho-how are ahhhhhh mmmmmm” Darek Let out exhausted moans, his body shivering from Cherry’s intense sucking. He had a hard time keeping his voice down so as not to attract unwanted attention.   
“MMmmmmm~” Cherry merely moaned happily though, taking inch after inch of Darek’s mutated cock down her throat, easily sliding it in with ease until she reaches the base of his cock. Slowly she slides back to the tip before going back to deepthroat it once more. She kept this up for a few minutes, listening to Darek moan her name while feeling his body tremble against her face. He was getting close to losing it. She slowly pulled out, giving his cock a few strokes before sneaking her head out from under the table to peek up at him.   
“So want to cum down my throat or shall we take this to the bathroom where you can wreak my ass with this bad boy?” Cherry giggle while thick saliva drip down her chin.  
Darek looked at her with a flushed face but with a quick glanced around he hauled her up from under the table and quickly began to walk her towards one of the rented rooms.   
“Screw the bathroom, I got a bed with our name on it. Though by the end of this I may need to pay for a new one.   
“Mmmmm look at you taking all romantic like. Well, then Darek show me a night I’ll never forget then~”


	4. Lost Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry gets more than she bargains for when she pokes around an Enclave storage base.

“Fucking hell you sure got a lot of stuff in here,” Cherry remarked while walking past all rows and rows of shelves stuffed with old-world tech. Some of it looked dangerous while others looked so odd she had no idea what they could be used for. “Do all you Enclave boys collect so much tech or do you have a hoarding habit about you?”   
“Well not all of us. This is more like a storehouse. If an Enclave post needs something then I just send it right along over to them.” A young man spoke up behind her. He was a decent looking chap, short blond hair, roughed face, bright blue eyes. In other words the kind of man you could enjoy looking at while getting fucked by. Just the kind Cherry love to fool around with.   
“Ohhh?” She glanced back at him, a grin crept up on her lips. “How do you do that Peter? I see no vertibird or any other transport in here. Don’t tell me you carry all this stuff with your own two strong arms.”   
Peter chuckled a little. “Sorry Cherry but I can’t tell you everything, don’t want to show all my secrets to you. It would take away the mystery.”   
Cherry couldn’t argue with him on that. One of the reasons she agreed to come out here with him was because he claimed to be an Enclave officer. She wanted to see if there were any fun toys she could snag up and get away with but before she could do that she had to wear Peter out and there were two ways to make sure a man couldn’t chase after her. Either shoot him dead or fuck his brains out until he couldn’t remember how to stand. Lucky for Peter she was feeling pent up and in the mood for a bit of fun.   
“Well, then mysterious stranger care to show me something I can play with?” She said while turning to face him before she undid the buttons to her shorts and let them drop to her feet, showing off her freshly shaved pussy to him.   
Peter’s face turned red but he happily smiled and nodded. “That I can do.” Peter wasted no time in taking off his own pants, his cock springing out to greet Cherry and she was happy to see he had a decent size to him. Before he could make it over to her she hurried over to a desk, pushing the papers off of it before planting her fat ass down on it.   
“Before we get to the fun part let’s see how well you can eat pussy first.”   
“Alright then.” Peter chuckled before going down on his knees. He doesn’t waste a second as he pressed his face into her crotch and began to lick her cunt like it was a sweet lollipop.   
“Mmmm fuck yeah oh fuck right there~” Cherry let out a series of moans, her hands grabbing Peter’s hair and giving it a firm tug. She gasped the moment she felt him push his strong tongue into her cunt, swirling it around and getting her pussy nice and wet. While she would have loved to keep him down on his knees for a bit longer she didn’t want it to get too late outside, she would need to wear him out quickly if she hoped to steal some weapons from him.   
“Mmmmm fuck alright that is enough of a warm-up. Show me how well an Enclave man can fuck.” She spoke while pushing his head off her crotch, spreading her legs so he could slide right on in.   
“Mmmmmmm let me show you what I can do Cherry.” Peter scrambled to his feet and hurried to press his hips against hers. His cock slide up against her folds and for a moment it looked it he would have trouble sliding it in but Peter quickly reangled his hips and with one firm thrust pushed his whole cock into Cherry’s pussy.   
“Ahhhhh fuck~” gasping Cherry gripped the edge of the table to support herself while Peter relentlessly plowed into her. He wasn’t going slow like she thought he would but this was a blessing for her. The harder he fucked her the quicker he would get worn out. She smiled up at him before clamping down hard on his cock. If Peter wanted to fuck her brains out he would have to give it everything he had, forcing him to burn through his energy.   
“Mmmm fuck come on soldier boy, fuck me like you mean it.” Edging him on Cherry kept up the iron vice grip on his shaft, feeling it still push in but now not as fast as before.   
“Fuck Cherry. Shit, you are really tight.” Peter gasped but had a burning look of determination on his face. Getting a better stance he clamp his hands on Cherry’s thighs and started to slam his hips into her hard. “Going to make you cum your brains out slut.”   
“Less talk and more action stud. Mmmmmmmm, come on give it to me like you mean it!” Cherry giggled but was moaning through her words as Peter began to jackhammer his cock into her. She hadn’t thought the man had it in him but she was surprised at how determined he was to fucking her. Usually, most men would have cum and be done but Peter had some amazing stamina on him, holding himself back this long. Cherry couldn’t help but be impressed and after one hard slam, she couldn’t hold it in any longer.  
“AHHHHH FUCK YES!” Screaming at the top of her lungs Cherry squirted over Peter’s hips and felt him give in as well. His own moans joined in with her as she felt him finally cum into her pussy, pumping a thick load into her. He stayed still for a minute while his balls empty into her before he slowly pulled out and wobble for a second until he fell back.  
“Shit...fucking hell. Give me a moment alright...fuck I need a moment.” He gasped while trying to catch his breath.   
“Hehehe no worries...say you got a bathroom around here? Need to clean up before round two.”   
Peter nodded before weakly pointing. “To the right just past the weapon racks. Can’t miss it.”   
Cherry smiled and nodded before she hurried off to find her meal ticket. There had to be something here that would allow her to make off with all this loot. She began to tiptoe around the rows of shelves, looked around for anything useful until she notices an odd-looking platform in the middle of the room.   
“Ohhhh what are you?” She spoke to herself as she walked up to the circular platform, cum still dripping down her leg while looking it over. It was some sort of machine, bigger than anything she had seen before but she couldn’t make heads or tails as to what it was for It looked like some sort of stage that was meant to hold something big on it. As she bent over to look at the wiring she slipped a little on the glass panel floor and bumped her ass against a keypad and activated something.   
“What the hell is..” Before Cherry could finish her sentence the machined fired up and in a flash of light she had disappeared from the platform.   
“Cherry? Hey, Cherry you alright did you find the bathroom?” Pete spoke up before stopping at the large machine. His eyes went wide in shock as he hurried over to the device and began to curse under his breath. “Oh fuck fuck fuck! Shit did she activated the transporter? Oh, fuck where the hell did she send herself?”


End file.
